


Los Drabbles de Hielo y Fuego

by Verde_Manzanita



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Compilation of Drabbles, Many Characters - Freeform, Many stories
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verde_Manzanita/pseuds/Verde_Manzanita
Summary: Compilación de los drabbles que escribo para el reto de la Actividad Especial "Historias en 155 Palabras" del foro de Canción de Hielo y Fuego "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras" de Fanfiction.net. Múltiples personajes, múltiples temas, múltiples historias.





	1. Cadenas de Oro

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos. Voy a emplear este espacio para ir subiendo todas las historias pertenecientes al reto de las "Historias en 155 Palabras" del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras" de Canción de Hielo y Fuego, de la página de Fanfiction.net. Cada capítulo será un drabble y llevará sus correspondientes disclaimers y un aviso sobre el personaje que he escogido o sobre la temática del reto. Un saludo a todos!

**Cadenas de Oro**

_Reto de Septiembre: la Viuda del Puerto_

**Disclaimer** : el universo y personajes de _Canción de Hielo y Fuego_ son propiedad de George R.R. Martin, yo los empleo sin ánimo de lucro y con afán de diversión. Esta historia participa en la **Actividad Especial de "Historias en 155 palabras" del foro** _ **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras**_.

* * *

_Si yo fuera libre y volantino y por mis venas corriese la sangre, os daría mi voto para la triarquía, mi señora._

Ella no era ninguna señora. Había nacido, crecido, sido entrenada y recorrido los siete suspiros como esclava. Había viajado y acabado en la cama de Vogarro como esclava. Y como esclava se convirtió en su puta. También en su esposa, pero eso no ablandó a la antigua sangre, esplendorosa y maloliente como las murallas negras que la albergaban, levantadas sobre sangre y dolor.

Majestuosa y nauseabunda Volantis. La propia ciudad la había expulsado de su casa, de buen grado le hubiera arrebatado también todo cuanto había heredado. Las lágrimas ya no escocían en su mejilla, pero las cadenas nunca se aflojarían, no entre los muros podridos del matadero.

La Viuda del Puerto miró a los ojos del caballero ponienti y pensó en grilletes, reinas y dragones.

-Decidle que esperamos, decidle que no tarde.


	2. Milagro

_Reto de Noviembre: Mirri Maz Duur_

**Disclaimer** : el universo y personajes de _Canción de Hielo y Fuego_ son propiedad de George R.R. Martin, yo los empleo sin ánimo de lucro y con afán de diversión. Esta historia participa en la **Actividad Especial de "Historias en 155 palabras" del foro** _ **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras**_.

* * *

 

Marwyn decía que si el hombre no tentaba a la suerte nunca alcanzaba la gloria. Su madre, sacerdotisa antes que ella, le había inculcado la prudencia propia de la esposa de un dios.

Ninguna de las dos lecciones se le antojaba sensata ahora que el calor abrasante de las llamas lamía su piel y se incrustaba tímidamente en su carne. Dolía como el infierno prohibido que había imaginado durante sus plegarias en el templo, como el abismo macabro que había azotado su curiosidad en Asshai. Pero no suplicaría. Gritaría, se desesperaría, pero ni un solo ruego saldría de entre sus labios. La venganza de un pueblo inocente masacrado por el salvajismo dothraki le pertenecía por derecho.

La magia de sangre había obrado sus milagros y Mirri Maz Duur los suyos. Y si tenía que arder en la pira de una zorra Targaryen, bienvenido fuera el castigo.

Era la esposa de un dios. Sólo eso importaba.


End file.
